Peter Pocket
]] Peter Pocket 'is a recurring character in ''BoJack Horseman. He was first introduced as a teenager '''Pete Repeat in [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], in [[Season 2|'Season 2']]. He reappears as an adult in [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], in [[Season 6|'Season 6']]. Physical Appearance Peter is an African-American human man. In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', in [[Season 6|'Season 6']] as an adult, Peter's hair is now cut in a shaved afro and he has now grown a beard. He wears a red, white, and purple striped shirt, navy jacket with fur lining at the collar, blue jeans, and black sneakers. During [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], in [[Season 2|'Season 2']] as a teenager, his hair was much shorter. Pete was seen in a black prom tuxedo, white button-down dress shirt, teal button-down vest, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a teal flower corsage pin on his tuxedo lapel. For his yearbook photo, he wore a white button-down dress shirt. Personality During the time period of [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], ''Pete appeared to be a nice, friendly teenage boy. He claimed he liked to repeat everything, hence his nickname. In [[A Quick One, While He's Away|''A Quick One, While He's Away]], he helps Hollyhock cope with her anxiety at a party through grounding techniques his therapist taught him. As an adult he has also dropped the high-school nickname, going by Peter and is still dating Maddy Ginsberg. Background Season 2 In [[Escape from L.A.|''Escape from L.A.]], ''Pete is shown to be a friend of Penny Carson's and Maddy Ginsberg's prom date. He says he got the nickname "Pete Repeat" because he always says things twice, although in actuality he rarely does this. Maddy is taken to the hospital after Pete expresses his concern that she might have alcohol poisoning. BoJack convinces Pete to lie about where Maddy got the alcohol and say he doesn't know. Pete reluctantly goes along with this and he promises he will claim not to know where Maddy got the alcohol from. Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He's Away'', Hollyhock meets Peter Pocket at a party when she has an anxiety attack and he uses grounding techniques to help her calm down. They decide to head outside for fresh air. Peter and Hollyhock sit on the fire escape. Hollyhock takes a sip of her beer but coughs it out. Peter tells her it's supposed to taste better over time. He then tells her he didn't actually drink all throughout college because of some things that happened in high school. He then starts telling her the story of a girl in his town. He hesitates, saying it's a long story. Hollyhock insists she wants to hear it. Peter starts narrating the story of a girl from his town who had a man living in her house. Hollyhock asks if the girl had more than one dad and Peter explains there was just one dad and then this other guy. Hollyhock comments that's weird. Peter explains the girl was best friends with his girlfriend Maddy and that they all went to prom together: his girlfriend, the other girl, the guy living with her, and him. Hollyhock expresses disbelief that the man went to prom with them. Peter then tells her the man bought them bourbon and practically forced them to drink it. He then tells Hollyhock his girlfriend got alcohol poisoning and he just ditched them at the ER. Hollyhock asks if Peter's girlfriend was OK. He tells her it was scary at the moment it was happening and his girlfriend had her stomach pumped and she survived. Peter also tells her himself, Penny, and Maddy are all fine now. Peter then says it wasn't anyone else's fault, just some bad guy's fault. Hollyhock agrees with this. Peter then tells her the craziest part of all, the guy is famous and he's actually a movie star. Hollyhock questions who the guy was and Peter hesitates to tell her. Peter opens his mouth to respond, but the episode cuts him off before he speaks. Relationships * Maddy Ginsberg (girlfriend) Trivia * He is voted "best nickname" in Penny's yearbook. ** It seems he has dropped this nickname after high school, as he introduces himself as Peter to Hollyhock, in ''A Quick One, While He's Away''.'' *It is also shown in the yearbook his birth name is Peter Pocket. *In ''A Quick One, While He's Away,''' '''it is revealed by Peter after the events of ''Escape from L.A. ''Maddy did survive after having alcohol poisoning but needed to have her stomach pumped. Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Tesuque High School Students Category:Recurring characters